


Why I Write

by ShakespeareFreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Inspiration, Poetry, Writing, Writing about writing, fiction vs. reality, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareFreak/pseuds/ShakespeareFreak
Summary: They have no tongues, so I become their voice.





	Why I Write

Some think of them as “fictional.”

But they crave things, the same as anyone.

Their needs are different; not food or water or air. Some crave redemption; some forgiveness; some understanding;   
some simply need their stories told.

They cry out to me, the forgotten ones; the overlooked; the vilified. They plead with me, soundlessly.

They have no tongues, so I become their voice.

I don’t write for you.  
I don’t write for myself.  
I write for  _them._


End file.
